


A Special Case

by betsy_malfoy



Category: Loveless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsy_malfoy/pseuds/betsy_malfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soubi experiences erotic hallucinations. // I already have this work on fanfiction.net, now I want it to be here too. Originally the story was in Russian, but one day I translated it into English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Case

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Частный случай](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163910) by betsy_malfoy. 



'Strapon.' Soubi stared at an armchair label, suddenly unsure of his reading skills.  
  
'Stran-dmon,' Ritsuka somehow managed to read it and snorted. 'Swedish language is too difficult. I nearly broke my tongue! Soubi, we've almost found the stools.'  
  
The man felt the world collapsing right on his guilty head. His little problem turned up again, and this time Ritsuka could notice it! Soubi's mind played tricks on him sometimes, making him see things that were not really there. Dark, perverted things. He had a couple of moments to process it and do something stupid, and then the evil spell broke, and Soubi found himself looking at a perfectly innocent label or ad.

Last time he suffered it a couple of weeks ago, when Kaidou and he went out to buy some fancy art paper. Near the store there was a huge billboard with some new ad he hadn't seen before. It pictured a luxurious kitchen and a ripe young woman wearing a red dress. Oh, that was such a dress! It boasted of all her curves and hardly left any room for imagination. There was a short text on the left of the picture. Soubi didn't pay the girl much attention, he peered at the text instead.  
  
'So disgusting! I can't believe that such things are being put out for everyone to see!'  
  
His friend didn't show much understanding. First he was gazing at the board for half a minute, then he just burst into a fit of laughter. Soubi stared at him unbelievingly.  
  
'Funny, Sou-chan, The Funny Show. It's a cooking show. I watch it sometimes.'

Kaidou wiped some tears from his cheeks. Soubi looked away.  
  
'Just stop.'

Agatsuma Soubi was a clever guy and know exactly what was going on. He had never had a date, and this is one of the worst things to happen to a twenty-one-year old man. The whole thing had it roots buried in the never forgotten past. Ritsu-sensei raped Soubi, the very child he oathed to look after, as soon as the boy reached his teens. After that, Soubi, who had only started to feel any interest in girls, developed an extreme phobia of being touched. Then he was given to Seimei, who demanded so much space in his life, that Soubi hardly could find any time for painting, forget about everything else. After Seimei's ashes were buried, Soubi sighed with relief and almost immediately found himself in even more trouble. He spent an entire weekend googling and reading, and by Monday the invisible foe got a name. Now Soubi knew for sure that he was hopeless. He loathed the very thought of even talking to a girl, let alone asking her out. He deemed himself ugly and boring, not worth of anyone's attention. The only person he could put up with was Kaidou, and it was out of question to start an affair with Kaidou. He was a man, for god sake. A married man! And even though Soubi couldn't care less about someone else's marriage, he couldn't step over his fear and make love to a man. All in all, nothing could be done, and it was time to give up on himself and find other things to enjoy, but deep inside his brain a rebel was hiding who never complied.

'Stop looking at armchairs. We came here to buy a stool.'

'You are right, Ritsuka.'

Soubi sighed and looked away, but the boy wasn't done here yet.  
  
'By the way, what does «strapon» mean?'

Soubi felt as if his cheeks were set on fire. A desperate thought crossed his mind.  
  
'Did I really say it aloud?'

He looked so miserable, that Ritsuka decided to drop the topic. He gave him a cheering push with an elbow.  
  
'It's ok. Swedish words are just too difficult for us.'  
  
Ritsuka's touch was almost unbearable, and it took Soubi some effort to bring his mind back to furniture.  
  
A week later Ritsuka was sitting on the new stool and waiting for his cup of tea. He was unusually quiet, and Soubi couldn't help but start wondering. He tried to ask a few questions, but Ritsuka simply ignored them, and Soubi decided just to wait it out. Finally he heard it, a barely distinguishable whisper behind his back.  
  
'Soubi, take my Ears.'  
  
The young man froze. Is he a real pervert now?! Has he just started hearing voices? Should he get away from Ritsuka before he could hurt him? Soubi turned back as if nothing happened. Ritsuka was playing with bread crumbs as if it was the best thing in the world. He didn't look at Soubi.  
  
'Come on, Soubi, just do it. I know that you need it, and I don't mind losing them to you.'

Soubi thought that he would die on spot if Rutsuka ever saw how bad he was, but reality turned to be very different. He suddenly understood that his most likely sexual partner was thirteen-year-old Ritsuka, the second person in the world who had won a little bit of his trust. Soubi nearly cried with disappointment. He was just a step away from getting a long desired relief. Everything he denied for so long flared up within a single moment, set his very blood on fire, and clouded his mind. The need to fuck. To spend a whole day in bed. To meld with him in ecstasy. To copulate like animals. But there was one last thought left behind: Ritsuka was just a little boy, and it was strictly forbidden to screw little boys. Soubi remembered it, and the next moment he was back in control.  
  
'Ritsuka is too young to lose his Ears.'

The boy shrugged, and it was clear that he almost ran out of his resolve.  
  
'What's so special about the Ears? I'm not a girl to keep them until I get married.'

Soubi rushed forward and held him tightly. He considered every word before finally talking. 

'I'm so happy with Ritsuka. If Ritsuka still wants it when he is eighteen, I will be the happiest man ever. But until then I’ll be waiting.'


End file.
